An Unlikely Friendship
by HarpyKuro
Summary: Who would have thought a minion of Dedede's would befriend the Kirby Brigade?  It's a strange tale of four Kirbies and a Waddle Dee! WARNING: May contain some OOC moments!


"BANDANUH DEE!"

King Dedede wasn't happy at all. The leader of the Waddle Dees, Bandana Dee, was out somewhere. None of the Waddle Dees were really listening to his orders. Even if he asked politely, they merely ignored him and carried out their own business. The penguin was getting mighty irritated by all of this. Wasn't he the King of Dream Land? Why did he need Bandana Dee for anything?

"BANDANUH DEE! GET OVAH HERE OR ELSE I'MMA FIND YA AND CLOBBAH YA!" the King yelled. His booming voice echoed through the castle, but not even Escargoon paid him any mind.

All of this commotion happened while one brown, round figure snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night…

* * *

><p>Another bright and sunny day! Kirby was sleeping in today, nice and snug in his tiny little bed and wearing his little sleeping cap. Yeah, sleep in and relax. It's not like anybody needed him, right?<p>

Knock, knock, knock!

"KIRBY! KIIIIRBY!" called a strained voice. "Wake up, Kirby!"

The puffball yawned and got out of bed drowsily and washed his little face in his little bathroom before heading outside. Standing out there was Green Kirby, wearing a surgical mask over his mouth. He liked being called Kusamochi, though. It distinguished him from all the others, at any rate! "Oh, good, you're awake!" the green puff said inbetween loud sneezes. "Ow… Sorry, I caught a cold somehow… It's really annoying, since I can't talk too well. Say, some of the cappies and animals are playing soccer! Wanna join us?"

The pink puff's eyes lit up with delight. "Poyoooo!" he replied, bouncing around Kusamochi happily.

"You're such a child, Kirby," Kusamochi laughed before taking Kirby's nub of a hand. "Then again, you are a child. Come on, lets go! The others should be there, too!"

Off the two puffball went, heading straight for Green Greens. A small figure popped out from behind the house, scratching his head. "Soccer?" he asked nobody in particular. "Will they let me play some Soccer?" The figure shrugged, and then he followed after the two creampuffs in a hurry.

* * *

><p>The cappies were having fun playing soccer against the animals of Green Greens. Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, and Pitch the Parakeet were trying to lead their team to victory, but the Mayor of Cappy Town was no joke when it came down to it. Tubby cat Nago was guarding the goal diligently, but the Mayor kicked the ball hard enough to make it fly past him.<p>

"Goooooaaal!" Kabi yelled from atop of a tree. He was a Red Kirby, and he was bloody excited over this game! "Aaaaand the cappies are leading, 1-0! You don't underestimate cappies! Otherwise you get your butt handed to ya! Haha! And then- OH you little sneaky hamster, Rick has taken the ball!"

Kusamochi and Kirby sat down underneath the tree, watching the players go back and forth with the soccer ball. The green puff coughed every now and then, but Kirby cheered both teams on happily. After all, he had friends on both sides! As the game progressed, things got more and more intense, reflected by Kabi's announcements.

"OH man! Look at that hamster! He's running as fast as he can… he shoots… OH, Chief Bookum blocked that shot like a champ! The Mayor heads back towards the other side… Nope, Pitch snagged that ball like a tiny, feathery thief in the night! And then Hana snags it back, the clever girl. WHAAAT, COO? YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO TAKE IT? How the heck to birds play soccer, anyway? Oh well, he shoots and…WOAH!"

Coo kicked it a bit too hard. The ball was sent flying right into Kirby's face. It bounced right off, and rolled over to a newcommer's foot. Everybody turned to look at him, curious as to who he was, and then there was a collective gasp.

Bandana Dee timidly kicked the ball back into action, falling onto his face while he was at it. Rick snagged the ball for himself and continued to play with the others while Kabi floated down to see the Waddle Dee. "What are YOU doing here, Bandana Dee?" he growled. "I thought you were supposed to be by Dedede's side."

The Waddle Dee took a step back from Kabi's intimidating presence. "I-I didn't come here to cause trouble…" he said quietly. "I.. It's just that… Um.."

"Come on, you can tell us!" Kusomochi said happily. "We're here for you!"

"Um…you see…"

"Poyo, popopoy!" added Kirby.

"He said that don't be shy, you can tell us!" Kusomochi translated.

"Oh, alright." Bandana Dee had no choice but to give in, didn't he? "I just want to have…fun, for once."

The kirbies gasped in unison. Kabi grumbled, "Well, whoop-dee-doo… Don't you have fun with King Dededumb? You enjoy being by his side like a good little minion, so what gives?"

"But..he doesn't allow me out of the castle," Bandana Dee admitted. "And it's not always fun being around him… he's such a grouch. I want to have fun! Watch a movie, play a game, eat some food, something!"

The kirbies turned to look at each other, then told the Waddle Dee to hold on for a second as they talked amongst each other.

"Should we REALLY let Dededumb's minion run around with us? I mean, he might be up to something. That's what Dedede is usually up to, anyway. Stupid bird. "

"I don't want to be rude to Mr. Bandana Dee… Shouldn't we give him a chance? He doesn't have a grudge against us, and we don't have a grudge against him…"

"Poyo!"

"Yeah, I know, but seriously! What if Dedede is using him as a spy and trying to find a way to beat us from the information he gathers? You never know with these weird types! Now I wonder what Keeby will- Oh crap."

A yellow kirby began to float down on a parasol towards the group of kirbies. She landed next to Kirby and hugged him before speaking to her fellow kirbies. "Hi guys! What's going on?" she asked.

"We're trying to find out whether or not we should have fun with Bandana Dee, Keeby, " Kabi pointed out grumpily. "I say we just leave him here to rot!"

"I say we should try to have fun with him," Kusomochi sighed.

"Poyo poyoooooo!" said Kirby happily.

"I say we should have fun with him," Keeby agreed, nodding her little head. "It's not cool to let anyone not have fun! Come on!" The yellow Kirby grabbed Bandana Dee and led him away from the soccer game. The other Kirby Brigade members exchanged looks before following after her.

* * *

><p>"This is a swing set! You get on, and you swing yourself on them!"<p>

"Really? I should try that!"

The Kirby Brigade and Bandana Dee were in the park together, having a bit of fun. Kirby played around in the sandbox, making a little sand castle while Kabi did push ups on the ground. Kusamochi was setting up a picnic table for the five of them, while Keeby was teaching Bandana Dee how to swing. "So here is how you do it," she explained while the brown creature sat down on a swing. "You use your own body to push yourself back…lift your feet up…and you'll go high! Just like that! Watch!" Keeby leaned back and pushed herself back a bit before swinging up, then back down. Up and down. Bandana Dee watched with fascination.

"So that's how you swing!" he said to himself. "Wow… let me try!" The Waddle Dee followed Keeby's movements and propelled himself upward. "Wow! I'm doing it! I'm really, really doing it!"

"Yeah! You are! Higher and higher!" The two creatures swung alongside each other, at least until Keeby wanted to get off. She tried to jump off, but she tripped as she landed, sending her parasol flying into Kirby's sand castle. Sand flew right into his eyes and stung them, the little creampuff crying in pain and trying to rub it all out. Keeby squeaked and helped him out by taking him to a water fountain and wiping his face with water. "I'm sorry, Kirby! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Poooyoo…" Kirby replied sadly. He wasn't sad for long, though. It was lunchtime, and all four of the creampuffs (and the Waddle Dee) joined each other for sandwiches.

"So, Mr. Bandana Dee," Kusamochi began, trying to be as polite as he could, "what's it like, living with King Dedede?"

Bandana Dee nibbled on a ham sandwich and looked down at the ground sadly. "It's not the best, really," he replied quietly. "Dedede is a meanie, and he tends to spend all his money on useless things. Buying monsters from NME is the real thing that really hurts his bank accounts. I warn him not to splurge so much, but all he does is tell me off. He relies on me to control the Waddle Dees and do all of his dirty work… It's not pleasant at all. Worst yet, I'm never allowed to have any fun in the castle."

"Gosh, that's terrible!" Keeby gasped . "He's such a meanie!"

"I didn't expect anything less from the great Dededumb," Kabi sighed. "As if stealing food from Dream Landers wasn't bad enough, he goes ahead and treats his minions like crap. How low can he get?"

"Well, I don't know, Kabi! But we should do more fun things! Like.. oh, Kareoke! That's always good!" Keeby leaped high into the air as she mentioned it, happy as could be. "Come on, lets go find a karaoke machine!" She was off to find one, tripping on things along the way but getting right back up. Bandana Dee turned to the others, confused.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, nodding. The other kirbies sighed and followed the hyper kirby over to town.

* * *

><p>The Kirby Brigade found themselves in Kawasaki's restaurant, the only place where karaoke was available. "I just bought the thing recently," Chef Kawasaki said to the kirbies as Bandana Dee picked up the microphone. "I used it once or twice, but everybody heard me and thought I was a terrible singer!"<p>

Kabi sniggered, "That's because you are."

"Don't be mean!" Kusamochi scolded before he turned to Kawasaki and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about him, he's just grumpy because we brought Bandana Dee along."

"I see…" Kawasaki crossed his arms and tilted his head, frowning. "Well, um, I should get cooking. You guys have fun now!" The chef coughed, then headed back over to the kitchen. Kusamochi kept his mask on and sneezed, then turned to Bandana Dee. The Waddle Dee nodded and turned the machine on before he began to sing.

_"And IIIIIIII will always love youuuuuu!"_

Kabi snagged the microphone before Bandana Dee can sing any more. "Sappy love songs are no-nos here," the red kirby said, glaring at the brown creature. "No, you got to sing something more…METAL."

"M-Metal?" Bandana Dee repeated dumbly. He had no idea what he was talking about.

Keeby huffed at Kabi. "What's wrong with love songs? They're cute and bubbly and sweet! What's wrong with them?"

"You said the same thing twice, numbnuts. And what's wrong with them? They're too sweet! Disgusting! He needs something cool to start off with!"

"But love songs are cool! They're easy to remember, easy to sing, goes well with romantic dinners…"

"But we're not AT a romantic dinner, you doofus!"

While the two kirbies argued and Bandana Dee watched timidly, Kirby took the microphone and started sucking on it. It took one good pull from Kusamochi to get it away from him. "This is not something to eat, Kirby," he said gently, patting Kirby on the head. "I'll ask Kawasaki if he can make you something nice."

Kirby was about to protest when he heard scuffling outside. He walked over to the door and peeked outside, holding his hands to his mouth.

Dedede was in town, and he had a whole army of Waddle Doos with him. He didn't look happy at all. "Attention all stupid cappies!" he yelled into a megaphone. "Ahm lookin for Bandanuh Dee, mah servant! Allow ALL the Waddle Doos to search every part of yer homes! Anyone who objects to dis will face punishment!" He pointed at the lead Waddle Doo angrily. "What are ya waitin' for? GO FIND HIM!" The Waddle Doo saluted him before the army scattered throughout town.

Kirby ran back into the restaurant, little shoes making squeaky noises as he ran in place. "Poyo!" he exclaimed, pointing out the door. "Poyo poy poyoyooo!"

"WHAAAAT?" the colored kirbies said in unison. They had no time to spare; the Kirby Brigade all piled up on top of Bandana Dee, hiding him from sight as a Waddle Doo came in and looked around. He spotted the Brigade and glared at them.

"You!" he barked. "Have you seen Bandana Dee around here? "

"Noooope," Kabi said innocently, looking away from Waddle Doo's ugly face. "Can't say I have!"

"Oh? Then why are you piled up like that?" The weird creature pointed to Kabi, still glaring.

"We're just discussing our feelings in the kirby pile!" Keeby explained cheerfully!"

Kusamochi added, "Yeah! Kabi had a lot of anger issues, and so we wanted to talk it out with him instead of hurting him badly!"

"Hey, what? Why are you using ME as an example?"

"See? Anger issues. We have to talk them out before they get any worse!"

Waddle Doo still seemed suspicious, but he didn't see Bandana Dee anywhere, so he sighed and left, leaving the kirbies alone. The Kirby Brigade sighed and slumped off of Bandana Dee, who looked rather guilty.

"I'm sorry guys," he said sadly. "I'm getting you guys into trouble. I have to return soon…"

"Pah, forget about him!" Kabi said, crossing his nubby arms and tapping his foot. "You deserve to have a bit of fun."

"Poyo poy!" Kirby agreed. He handed the microphone to the Waddle Dee so he could sing. Bandana Dee was a bit nervous. What if Dedede heard him? Then he'd be in trouble. Well, he was going to be in trouble either way… Might as well go for it…"

"_Here is a little song I wrote  
>You might want to sing it note for note<br>Don't worry be happy  
>In every life we have some trouble<br>When you worry you make it double  
>Don't worry, be happy...<em> "

The Kirby Brigade looked at each other, then smiled. He chose a good song to sing! As each verse passed, the kirbies joined in happily. Kirby stood out as the oddball; he was tone deaf, so he was singing off-key. Not that his friends paid him any mind. After all, Kusamochi was singing softly because of his illness, and sneezed at a few points, too.

"_Ain't got no place to lay your head  
>Somebody came and took your bed<br>Don't worry, be happy  
>The land lord say your rent is late<br>He may have to litigate  
>Don't worry, be happy<br>Lood at me I am happy  
>Don't worry, be happy<br>Here I give you my phone number  
>When you worry call me<br>I make you happy  
>Don't worry, be happy<br>Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style _

_Ain't got not girl to make you smile  
>But don't worry be happy<br>Cause when you worry  
>Your face will frown<br>And that will bring everybody down  
>So don't worry, be happy (now)... <em>

There is this little song I wrote  
>I hope you learn it note for note<br>Like good little children  
>Don't worry, be happy<br>Listen to what I say  
>In your life expect some trouble<br>But when you worry  
>You make it double<br>Don't worry, be happy...  
>Don't worry don't do it, be happy<br>Put a smile on your face  
>Don't bring everybody down like this<br>Don't worry, it will soon past  
>Whatever it is<br>Don't worry, be happy "

As the song ended, there was a screech of tires and the sound of Waddle Doos marching in. King Dedede walked in, hammer out and glaring right at the Kirby Brigade and Bandana Dee. "Ah shouldda known you kirbehs were gonna get in mah way!" he said, voice rough with anger. "Now, get outta mah way!" He grabbed Kirby and tossed him into the wall, shoving his friend away as Bandana Dee shivered out of fear. Kirby peeled himself off of the wall, dizzy, before lunging at the penguin from behind and kicking him. The Waddle Doos did not take this lightly, however. Two of them used their Beam Whips to beat Kirby down, while the rest picked him up and restrained him.

Bandana Dee stared in horror. How could the King do this? He shivered a little more before swallowing his fear, glaring at his king, and pulling out his spear. "I'm sorry, your majesty," he said, pointing the spear at the King, "but I can't allow you to hurt my friends!"

"This is TREASON, ya know!" the penguin hissed. "Ah'll clobbah ya for this!" The two forced lunged at each other, one dodging powerful hammer blows while stabbing him with a pointy object, the other getting annoyed with his dodgy servant's antics. He managed to kick the Waddle Dee away, but that only spurred Kusamochi into action. He finally took off his mask and pulled out a whistle… a whistle he used just to assemble the Kirby Brigade when they were nearby. He blew it, making a loud, annoying sound that perked Kirby right up and got Kabi and Keeby ready for action.

"KIRBY BRIGADE!" Kusamochi called out, pointing his hands up before pointing dramatically at Dedede. "ATTAAAAACK!"

The Kirby Brigade leaped onto Dedede, trying to hinder his movements as best as they could. Dedede pulled them off and tossed them away, but it was only a temporary setback for them. They just glommed onto him again like annoying parasites. Seeing their king in danger, the Waddle Doos Beam Whipped the kirbies, knocking them off for good.

Kirby had an idea, though. He ran in place and then inhaled one of the Waddle Doos and swallowed. He copied their ability and became Beam Kirby, ready for action. Keeby took out her lovely parasol, while Kusamochi stood in a fighting stance. Kirby charged up and launched a large beam at Dedede while the yellow puff smacked him with her parasol and the green puff launched Vulcan Jabs at him. The penguin fell over on his back, leaving Bandana Dee time to get up, get his spear, and charge towards him again. As Dedede got up, Kabi tackled him down again so his friends would get a few hits in.

Annoyed, Dedede inhaled them all and spat them out at a wall before grabbing his hammer and whacking them around like golf balls. "How do yah lahke me now, lil punks?" he chuckled as they bounced across the room and into each other. Pissed, Kabi stopped himself and tried to inhale the King's hammer. Dedede held on to it tightly, but nothing was a match for a kirby's suction power. He watched helplessly as the puff turned into Hammer Kirby and smacked his friends right into him.

WHAM! Kirby bounced off of Dedede's belly and fired a beam whip at him. WHAM! Keeby drilled into him with her parasol. WHAM! Face, meet Kusamochi! Kusamochi, meet face! "Get it off me!" the penguin yelled as he tried to pry the puff off of his face. "Get it OFF ME!"

Kusomoch wasn't letting go that easily, though. Yet, he felt his nose itch. Not that you can see a kirby's nose, anyway. Uh oh… he felt a sneeze coming on.. Oh gods-

"AAAAAH-CHOOOO!"

The kirby flew off of Dedede's face, but it left a whole lot of mucus and spit there. A loogie hung from Kusamochi's nose as he tried to sniffle it back in. Dedede flew into a panic, crying out in disgust. "ARGH! KIRBY BOOGERS! GET IT OFF AAARGH!" This left the other Brigade members and Bandana Dee to strike at him and knock him down. All of them glared at him as he stared back, crawling towards the door.

"Leave Bandana Dee alone, you big creep!" Keeby shouted. "You've done enough harm!"

"A-A-Ah will! I promise! AAAH! GET ME OUTTA HEEEERE!" The penguin got up not to fight, but to flee from the scene, all of his Waddle Doos following out alongside him. Kirby and Kabi discarded their abilities and laughed as Dedede fled, while the other two looked towards Bandana Dee.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kusamochi asked, tilting his head a little towards the side.

Bandana Dee nodded. "I'll be fine.. I have to return to his side sometime, though. Even if I am a servant who's mistreated by him, I still have to serve. But before then… How about we all eat together?"

"Well, that's perfect," a voice called from out back. Kawasaki walked out from the kitchen, holding five steaming hot plates of ramen amd setting it on a table. "I made enough food for everyone! Eat up!"

The Kirby Brigade and Bandana Dee sat down and obliged, happily slurping their bowls of ramen. Keeby accidently tipped hers over the table, and both her and Bandana Dee were in a mad rush to get it before it fell. The kirbies giggled a little at their antics, smiling while Kirby hopped into the air and gave his trademark, "Poyo!"

Fin~

Author's Note: Hey there, Harpy here! Thanks for reading this Kirby shortfic! Or oneshot, more appropriately. It's really too freaking long to be a shortfic!

Anyway, things to note here: I'm basing this primarily off of the games and partially off of the anime. The Kirby Brigade is basically the Kirbies from Amazing Mirror. Some of them, like Kusamochi (Green Kirby) and Keeby (Yellow Kirby), have innate abilities because of some canon twisting I did on my own. Lets say, for now… that Kusamochi is a Fighting Class teacher, while Keeby just really loves parasols, so that's why they have abilities related to them innately.

I hope nobody is too mad about these kinds of changes. Until next time~


End file.
